Meu Amor de Sempre
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Uma tragédia pode ser o início da felicidade. Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, Yaoi/Slash, MxM relationship, El Cid e Sísifo. The Lost Canvas. Universo Alternativo. SongFic: Panos Kiamos - M'Ehei Parei Apo Kato


**Título**: Meu Amor de Sempre  
**Autor: **ShiryuForever94  
**Categoria:****[Tributo] Saint Seiya - Dia dos Namorados**, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, Yaoi/Slash, MxM relationship, El Cid e Sísifo. The Lost Canvas. Universo Alternativo. SongFic: Panos Kiamos - M'Ehei Parei Apo Kato  
**Advertências:** Algum sofrimento.  
**Classificação:** R  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo:** Uma tragédia pode ser o início da felicidade.  
**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada, Shoei, Shueisha e Shiori Teshirogi. Trabalho sem fins lucrativos, feito de fã para fã.

* * *

Era para ser apenas mais uma missão de rotina como tantas outras. Eles estavam acostumados. Eles sempre souberam que havia perigo inerente ao trabalho, mas...

"A cirurgia foi um sucesso. Pode haver complicações, mas em geral ele está bem."

A voz do médico não acalmou o coração de El Cid. Eles eram parceiros. Eles estavam juntos naquele trabalho desde a formatura na academia, há seis anos.

"Obrigado, doutor. Previsão para que ele acorde?" A face sem mudança alguma, o uniforme azul escuro de policial, a voz sem emoção. El Cid era um homem muito intenso, mas profundamente calado e enigmático.

"Não sabemos, ainda, se houve algum dano mais profundo. Ele deve acordar em duas horas, mas se houver dano cerebral..." A falta de palavras do médico.

A falta de esperança e o medo intenso de El Cid.

"Entendo. Ele é doador de órgãos. Se houver morte cerebral..." A voz morrendo na garganta. O corpo tremendo. Sísifo era seu melhor amigo. Seu companheiro e confidente, alguém que ele respeitava.

Deu-se conta que não ,não era somente isso. El Cid amava Sísifo. Demais.

Nunca haviam dito nada. Apenas saíam juntos, dividiam o mesmo apartamento pequeno que o salário de policial podia pagar, comiam donuts, viam os jogos de beisebol ou de futebol e iam em frente.

"Ainda não chegamos a tanto." O médico tentou sorrir e deu um tapinha no ombro do homem alto e que parecia tão tenso. "Pela ficha dele, não tem família. Quer vê-lo? Não costumamos permitir, mas o senhor está aqui há dez horas e... Bem, ninguém irá aparecer não é mesmo?"

"Ele é minha família, eu sou a família dele." El Cid respondeu com os olhos molhados de lágrimas que não ia deixar cair. Não, ninguém iria aparecer. Eram ambos órfãos e teriam enveredado por uma vida de crimes se não tivessem sido resgatados pelo velho Sage. Um homem bom que os havia enviado para a academia de polícia.

_**Όπου και να πάω, νομίζω θα σε δω  
Σε δρόμους και βιτρίνες, στη στάση του μετρό  
Η πόλη σ' έχει κρύψει  
Στης νύχτας τον ιστό  
Δεν ξέρω τόση θλίψη  
Πώς να διαχειριστώ  
Wherever I go, I think that I'm going to see you  
On the streets, in the shop windows, at the bus stop  
The city has hidden you,  
In the web of the night  
I don't know,  
How to manage so much grief  
Onde quer que eu vá, eu acho que eu vou te ver  
Nas ruas , nas vitrines, no ponto de ônibus  
A cidade tem escondido você,  
Na teia da noite  
Eu não sei,  
Como gerir tanta dor**_

"Vamos. Não se assuste. Tivemos que raspar a cabeça dele para operá-lo. A bala entrou e saiu. Esperamos que o dano tenha sido mínimo. Ao menos não há hemorragia cerebral. Ele parecerá estar dormindo."

El Cid segurou a respiração ao ver Sísifo pálido e indefeso na cama de hospital. Não sabia o que fazer. Apenas se aproximou e segurou a mão dele. "Estou aqui. Não vou a lugar algum. Quando for hora, apenas acorde e vamos comer donuts. Ou talvez um bom filé de peixe grelhado que você adora." Um minúsculo sorriso e todo amor do mundo no olhar.

"Creio que poderá passar a noite aqui, se quiser. Não temos uma cama para acompanhante, no entanto." A enfermeira entrou e começou a medir a pressão e verificar os aparelhos.

"Não preciso de cama, não se preocupe. Basta uma coberta qualquer." El Cid estava acostumado a coisas muito piores. As memórias da infância miserável.

A fome nas ruas, os pequenos furtos, os machucados, os abusos nas mãos de bêbados e órfãos maiores.

Os olhos intensos de Sísifo numa ruela. As lágrimas de fome.

El Cid subtraiu um pão numa mercearia e voltou correndo para o garoto magrelo, muito pálido e com o rosto melado de lágrimas e sujeira.

Um pão repartido, um mínimo sorriso.

"Meu nome é Sísifo." A voz infantil e sem esperança.

"El Cid. Mora por aqui? Eu tenho um barraco na rua de baixo se não tiver onde ficar. Não é grande coisa, mas ficará seguro. Eu prometo." A pergunta da qual sabia a resposta. Eles não moravam em lugar nenhum e moravam em todos os lugares. Gostara do garoto, ele parecia tão... Nobre.

"Durmo no porão da casa dum senhor aí. Quando neva é o único lugar para onde posso ir." Sísifo respondeu devorando a metade do pão como se fosse manjar.

"De graça?" El Cid tinha nove anos, mas ele sabia que as coisas não eram fáceis.

Sísifo ficou vermelho e apertou os lábios. "Não."

"Os abrigos são piores. Ao invés de um cara, são dez, quinze. Um porão e um cara não parece tão ruim. Pode vir ficar comigo a partir de hoje. Sem custos. Não sou desse jeito."

Sísifo olhou para o garoto moreno com admiração. Ele entendia!

"Obrigado. Não quero dar trabalho. Posso trabalhar, ou qualquer coisa." Sísifo observava o garoto de roupas tão puídas quanto as dele, o olhar de El Cid... Ele era... forte.

"Eu dormia com dois caras quando era mais novo. Eles faziam coisas. É assim que costuma ser. Não precisa ter vergonha de mim, nem achar nada errado. Vamos sobreviver, crescer e não vamos fazer aos pequenos o que fizeram conosco, certo?" Maturidade. Tão novo e tão maduro. Viver nas ruas fazia aquilo.

_**Λείπεις καιρό και μ' έχει πάρει από κάτω  
Και σε διψώ, όπως το χώμα τη βροχή  
Αν μ' αγαπάς, το περιμένω το μαντάτο  
Όπως μια στέγη, ένα άστεγο κορμί  
Λείπεις καιρό και μ' έχει πάρει από κάτω  
Το πρόσωπό σου να ξεχάσω, δεν μπορώ  
Με κρίνουν όλοι που δεν πάω παρακάτω  
Καλά τα λένε όλοι έξω απ' το χορό  
You've been gone for awhile and I'm depressed  
And I'm thirsty for you like the dirt yearns for rain  
I'm waiting to hear if you love me,  
Like a homeless body waits for a roof  
You've been gone for awhile and I'm depressed  
I can't forget your face  
Everyone judges me for not being able to move on  
But they're not in my shoes  
Você se foi por algum tempo e estou deprimido  
E eu estou com sede de você como a terra anseia por chuva  
Estou esperando para saber se você me ama,  
Como um corpo sem-teto espera por um telhado  
Você se foi por algum tempo e estou deprimido  
Eu não posso esquecer o seu rosto  
Todo mundo me julga por não ser capaz de seguir em frente  
Mas eles não estão na minha pele**_

"Certo!" Sísifo sorriu e, para El Cid, foi como ver o sol.

"Eu sempre vou cuidar de você." El Cid sussurrou enquanto dava um beijo na testa do seu amigo policial carequinha. Havia sido um longo caminho. Ele jamais deixaria Sísifo.

Jamais.

El Cid dormiu no hospital por mais de cinco dias. Pediu licença na polícia. Ninguém ousou não concedê-la ou questionar seus motivos.

A barba por fazer, o olhar cansado. Foi para casa algumas vezes, tomou banho, trocou de roupa. Sempre trouxe flores para Sísifo. Não descuidou do rapaz nenhuma vez.

No sexto dia ouviu um gemido e seu coração disparou. El Cid viu os olhos azulados se abrirem.

"O-onde..."

"Está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui. Vai ficar tudo bem." El Cid segurou as mãos agora frágeis e chorou. As lágrimas que segurara por dias escorreram como se geleiras houvessem derretido e seguido seu caminho pelo calor daquele coração.

"El Cid..." Sísifo balbuciou e apertou a mão forte e calejada na sua. "E-eu..."

"Eu amo você. Demais. Não me deixe. Não me assuste assim, nunca mais." El Cid falou de chofre, sem pensar, sem conseguir se conter. Sua alma estava gritando tão alto que sua mente não conseguia escutar nada mais.

_**Κάποια που σου μοιάζει, μου φέρνει ταραχή  
Κερδίζουν τα χαμένα, αφού δεν είσαι εσύ  
Στο σπίτι καταλήγω  
Χαράματα σχεδόν  
Πεθαίνω λίγο λίγο  
Στον κόσμο των σκιών  
Some woman that looks like you troubles me  
Since it's not you, the lost are the winners  
I end up at home,  
Almost at dawn  
I'm slowly dying,  
In this world of shadows  
Uma mulher que se parece com você me perturba  
Uma vez que não é você, os perdidos são os vencedores  
Eu termino em casa,  
Quase ao amanhecer  
Eu estou morrendo lentamente,  
Neste mundo de sombras**_

"Eu também." Sísifo sorriu. Os lábios embranquecidos, o coração ainda frágil. A cabeça sem cabelos, o corpo se recuperando aos poucos.

"Nós..." El Cid engoliu em seco.

"Nós." Sísifo respondeu e apertou mais a mão que segurava a sua. "Depois."

"Sempre." El Cid sabia. Ele nunca mais amaria alguém como amava aquele sujeito. Aquele moleque sem graça e maltrapilho. Aquele...

Herói.

Eles haviam sobrevivido. Eles seriam felizes. Contra tudo e contra todos. Porque eles eram sobreviventes.

Seis meses depois Sísifo recebia uma medalha por bravura e agradecia ao seu marido, El Cid, por sempre ter acreditado nele.

"Eu te amo tanto." Sísifo diria no quarto pequeno do apartamento simples que o salário de policial podia pagar.

"Eu acho que desde o primeiro dia eu amo você. Apenas que eu não sabia, ainda, que era amor. Feliz aniversário de ingresso na polícia!" El Cid ergueu a taça com vinho tinto e logo sentia os lábios de Sísifo nos seus.

Ambos haviam perdido tudo e haviam encontrado o mundo.

O mundo que havia nos olhos um do outro.


End file.
